


the darkness finds her soon enough

by lonely_is_so_lonely_alone



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Face the Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_is_so_lonely_alone/pseuds/lonely_is_so_lonely_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness finds her soon enough.</p>
<p>It pulls her down and down and she thinks, then, that she's never going to get back up again.</p>
<p>She doesn't.</p>
<p>- Clara at the end of Face The Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	the darkness finds her soon enough

**Author's Note:**

> Do not go gentle into that good night.  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light
> 
> \- Dylan Thomas

The darkness finds her soon enough.

It pulls her down and down and she thinks, then, that she's never going to get back up again.

She doesn't.

The darkness finds her soon enough.

She doesn't cry.

She just takes a deep breath and walks away from him.

She always thought he'd save her. That whatever happened he'd save her.

He always saved her.

Not this time though.

The darkness finds her soon enough.

She puts her hand on his cheek and stops him talking.

She can't bear it - not another word, not from him.

Everything is numb.

It doesn't feel real to her; no, it's just another adventure where they get away at the end.

So she stops him. She knows what he's going to say, but she doesn't want to hear it - hear him tell her she was the best, that he doesn't want to let her go or how much he cares about her.

The first time he says these things should not be the last.

So it's better he doesn't get to say them at all.

The darkness finds her soon enough.

One of her teachers told her that she dreamt too big - she aimed too high. She was never going to be a famous actress or a spaceman.

She wants to see that woman's face now.

She wants to tell her that she was better than she could've thought.

All because of him.

Her Doctor. 

She's not sure why she thinks of this as she walks out into the street to face her death.

She's not sure at all.

It doesn't matter really.

The darkness finds her soon enough.

She thinks of her life.

Of all the days that will be unlived.

The fact that she already lost so many futures with Danny when he left.

The fact that she still hasn't got used to living without him.

She doesn't want anyone to feel like that because of her.

Maybe that's why she tells The Doctor not to be angry.

Not to go burning cities because he has lost her.

She knows far too well how grief can make you angry - how it can tear you apart because it takes your future.

Death takes the future of the living as well as the dead.

So many days lost. So many what could've beens. All those days that never came.

The darkness finds her soon enough.

She knows too well that there are no signposts.

Death doesn't come with flashing lights and a neon sign.

No. 

It comes when you're looking away and then when you look back, when you look back the ground is gone and you're falling.

And falling.

It doesn't scream and shout - it barely gives you time to realises what is happening.

It takes everything you were, everything you are.

Everything you could have been.

The darkness finds her in the end.

She takes a step.

She has to be brave.

Tears never fixed anything.

She has to be brave.

She has to be brave.

She has to be-

The darkness finds her.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
